


Have at it

by HideawayB3



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Swan Queen - Freeform, go for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideawayB3/pseuds/HideawayB3
Summary: Literally a bunch of titles that popped into my head for fics that can be written by anyone for any fandom. I did map out what some of them could be if you guys wanted a little help with that BUT. Take these titles and do with them what you will
Relationships: ALL - Relationship, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 5





	Have at it

Your pineapple sin that pulls me in

/could be smut/a series/ a one shot 

Fuck me! No, seriously. Fuck me.

/smut/standalone

Pleas or Please? Same thing, right?

/series/multi chapter 

Heaven’s not far from here

/one shot/ multi chapter/character death?/slowburn?

Spare me your dreams, give me reality

/ multi chapter/ unrequited love?/ definitely one shot material/ ultimatum type

Bare the soul

/multi chapter/ one shot/ hurt and comfort/angst/ slowburn/ definite love making

Speak freely 

/anything honestly

Pay the toll

/smut?/hurt and comfort/ angst and multi chapter?

There is a price

/ multi chapter/ slow burn/ angst/ hurt and comfort/ 

Name,Date,Subject,Topic

/English fic/teacher student/student student/ fluff/ smut/ slowburn/ hurt and comfort/ some angst

Tell the angels fly

/possible character death from beginning/ memory fic?/ angst/ fluff/ multi chapter/ kids?

I before E, except after C(um)

clearly smut 😂

I didn’t think- that’s right, you DON’T think

/do with this what you will

you IDIOT!

person A is most definitely pissed at Person B😂😅

Only the places you’ll go, where your feet meet the snow.

Tear me down. Build me up. Break me all over again

I don’t trust you

A simple ‘fuck you’ would suffice

My love, you’re an idiot

They told me to believe 

There’s no life after love if you aren’t in it

Oh? OH! Ohhhhhh!!!

Come the fuck on

Swear Jars and mini bars

Titilating Titties

Paid my dues, where’s my pardon?

A geek is a geek and a kinky little freak

The key to happiness:Benjamins,Boobs and Babies

Give it back or I’ll fuck you

“You're weird!I like that shit.”

Somebody said everyday. I believed them

How your past and future collide

I hung the stars. You turned them into constellations

Stupid Bet: the many names we found for the female sex organ (and how it became The best biology class😏)

Tap out

“Youre not the one pregnant, stop breathing like that”

”Gimme Gimme, you always get.”

Return the favour 

It’s never too gay

oh..goodie (Sarcasm ensues)

Tassles and Robes. The double entendres 

Not your mom’s pancakes

Drunken league- Babysitters extraordinaries 

“That thing..” “You mean the baby?!”

”I won’t bite” “You DO bite!” “But I said I won’t, not that I don’t,” 😏😏

”Who said that?” “You said that when your head was buried between my-“

Rage Quit

Okay, but (seriously)

Butt Rubs and Tiny Tubs 


End file.
